Fall of the Conqueror
by Sanzo-Chan the wondering monk
Summary: Short One Shot After suffering injuries from his battle, Sun Ce's time in this world is almost up. He spends his last few moments with his wife, Da Qiao. Everything we do, is for the honor of the Sun family. (Warning: Character death)


Disclaimer: I do not own the Dynasty Warrior series. It is property of Koei.

Short Translations:

Mei-mei: (Pronounced "May-may") Means youngest sister

Ge-ge: (Pronounced "guh-guh") Means eldest brother

There are some instances where people use Xiao-mei or Da-ge, it does mean younger sister and older brother, but it doesn't give the exact rank of the sibling.

****

Fall of the Conqueror

Da Qiao sighed heavily while standing outside her husband's chamber doors. The look of worry was apparent on her face ever since she had learned that Sun Ce wouldn't survive the wounds he suffered. A single tear drop trickled down her face as she bit her lip.

"Lord Sun Ce…" She whispered to herself rather shakily.

Her train of thought was quickly interrupted when she felt a soft tug on her sleeve. Looking down she saw her young sister-in-law, the princess Sun Shang Xiang. Da Qiao smiled softly at the ten-year-old girl who was concerned for the Lady Qiao.

Da Qiao chuckled as she wiped some dirt off of Sun Shang Xiang's face with her sleeve. "You've been fighting again, haven't you?"

The princess frowned and puffed up her cheeks, "It wasn't my fault! The servant boys were making fun of me again."

"Boys are just like that, I suppose. Just don't mind them so much. What would your mother say if she found out you were fighting again?"

No response.

Da Qiao only smiled thinly, she continued, "Try not to be aa rowdy today, please? Your brother is not well."

Sun Shang Xiang looked at the floor sadly, "What's gonna happen to him?"

Before Da Qiao could open her mouth to speak, Sun Ce's chamber doors creaked open. Taking a few steps away from the massive cherry wood entrance, an eighteen-year-old Sun Quan exited his elder brother's room.

Sun Quan looked at Da Qiao with soft, sad eyes. When he saw his younger sister with her, he fought back any signs of weakness such as crying to show her that he was strong. But his face was red and puffy from holding back his grief; yet he bit his lip with head held up high with pride masking what he really felt inside. His white robes were drenched with sweat due to his shaken nerves.

'_You don't have to pretend',_ Da Qiao thought to herself. She took out a handkerchief out from her left pocket and wiped the sweat from Sun Quan's face, and spoke gently. "Well, what did Lord Sun Ce say to you?"

"He has told me to be king and unify the land. To keep our father's territory safe, as well as the Sun family honor." Sun Quan spoke with pride, a quality that befitted a king.

By this time Da Qiao was fixing up Sun Quan's hair bun to make it look neater. "Be sure to safeguard all that your brother and father fought so hard to protect."

"I…I will…" Sun Quan blushed softly in embarrassment. "By the way, he says you can see him now."

Da Qiao nodded her head and held Sun Shang Xiang's hand as they left Sun Quan, entering the dying lord's room.

**8888888888**

They were greeted with the thick aroma of burning incense as they entered Sun Ce's room. Da Qiao covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve to avoid inhaling the smoke; her eyes watered slightly as they became irritated. Sun Shang Xiang groaned uncomfortably hoping that the stench of the smoke would lift eventually. Da Qiao sighed in relief when she looked around the room and saw that the urns were only placed at the entrance, so the air should be a little bearable soon.

When Sun Ce's death bed came into view, Sun Shang Xiang broke away from Da Qiao and ran to her brother. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled close lovingly. Da Qiao stood behind the little princess and smiled warmly.

"Ge-ge, you're going to be ok, right? You're gonna get all better soon and fight, are you?" Asked Sun Shang Xiang in one breath.

Sun Ce didn't answer his sister's question. He only examined her clothes, hands, and face; they were all very dirty and ruffed up. "Mei-mei, did you get into another fight?"

"Ge-ge!" Sun Shang Xiang whined. "Here I am worried sick about you, and you don't tell me anything!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Sun Ce chuckled weakly.

"And besides," his sister continued, "the servant boys dared to say that the 'Little Conqueror', Sun Ce is a joke and only lives off the fame of our father! It made me so mad, nobody insults the name of the Sun family and gets away with it!" She huffed with pride, resting her fists on her hips.

Sun Ce became amused with his sister's short speech. "At least it's good to know that the honor of our name will be protected in anybody sullies it." He patted her on the head, "I'm sorry, but, I'd like to speak with my wife while I can…"

Sun Shang Xiang slid away from her brother. "Well, ok. I love you, Ge-ge." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away from her brother. She bowed to her sister-in-law briefly before leaving.

Da Qiao paused, listening to the faint pitter-patter of Sun Shang Xiang's distant footsteps. She stepped forward slowly, "Lord Sun Ce…"

Sun Ce's face grew pale and gaunt, since his injury and battle with Yu Ji, he wasted away. Bed ridden for days; he became nothing more than a shell of what he once was. With each breath he grew weaker, it was only a matter of time.

"My dearest husband…."

Da Qiao trailed off as she felt Sun Ce's hand gently rest on her womb. She held that hand with hers.

"So, three months now?" He sighed with content.

"Yes," she sniffled, "I hope to bear you a son, to carry out your legacy."

Sun Ce's hand left his wife' womb and he gently touched her cheek. Wiping a tear from her eye. He spoke to her warmly. "Son or daughter, it matters to me not. I spoke with a soothsayer weeks ago and he told me it would be a healthy girl, and my joy knows no bounds right now. My only regret is that I won't be there to watch her grow up."

Sighing happily, Da Qiao slid her arms around Sun Ce's neck, buried her face in the area between his neck and shoulder and held him close. For the first time since his last battle Sun Ce felt a simple joy and smiled to himself weakly. But, he couldn't return his wife's loving embrace, he had no strength to do anything anymore.

After releasing Sun Ce from their embrace she laid him down on his deathbed gently. She felt his spirit leaving the body. For a long time she knew this moment would come, she just wished that she wouldn't be the last to see him. Unable to control herself, streams of tears ran down her face and dripped onto Sun Ce's chest.

"Hush now…." Sun Ce whispered, using great effort. "Tears aren't becoming for my beautiful wife. I want the last thing I see in this life is a smile on your face. So, could you please smile for me?"

"My lord…" Da Qiao blushed heavily, trying her best to grant her husband's wish.

Sun Ce gazed at his wife lovingly, "That's my girl."

"Lord Sun Ce, if I had been more careful during your battle, this wouldn't be happening." Da Qiao whispered.

Sun Ce just barely shook his head and sighed. "As I have told you before, what good is ruling a kingdom if you're not there to enjoy it with me." He paused, the pointed at Da Qiao's belly. "Besides, I want you to live, for the sake of our little one."

A deep sigh of content came from Da Qiao's lips as she bent over and softly kissed Sun Ce's forehead. "I'm so happy you think so. My lord, I'm so sorry." She gazed over his face, the last of his spirit leaving him. Da Qiao remained silent for his last moments and held his hand.

_Lord Sun Ce…_

She gave him one last loving look, 

_…My dearest husband…_

She leaned over, 

_…Please wait for me in the next life…_

And gave him one last tender kiss, 

_…You're the one I'll always love, I never wanted you to leave me like this…_

A kiss he never returned, 

_…Good-bye…_

And in that moment, the 'Little Conqueror ' finally died.

** 8888888888888888**

While listening to his sister-in-law's sobbing, Sun Quan sighed heavily as he shed a single tear. Wiping it away with his sleeve he tried his best to fight back a few more fearing that others might see. He shook his head and finally left the scene. His right hand reached inside his robe and tightly clenched the seal of his brother around his neck. Determined to make Sun Ce proud and live up to his and their father's name, already started planning his first move as the lord of Wu.

For the honor of the Sun family…

--End

Credits:

I would like to thank my proof readers: Ericka, Mel-chan, and S3. Thanks for making sure that this fic was at least presentable to post.

Kitsune-chan: Another proof reader, but you're also my morale booster.

X2: For helping settle the four-way tie when voting for what title to use for this fic.


End file.
